THE WEDDING CRUSHERS
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: trust your brother to be your best man? what could go wrong?


**The Wedding Crushers**

Characters:

Len Tsukimori

Kahoko Hino

Extra:

Leon Tsukimori – Younger Brother

Yuu Tsukimori (Earl Roseate) – Adopted Brother

Damon - Best Friend

* * *

Disclaimer: character are borrowed except Leon

**(A/N: **WARNING! this fic has so much rules broken and oocness and a laughing trip while waiting to be edited**)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Len Tsukimori wasn't very familiar with weddings and their makings. All he knew was that he only needed to show up in a church, stand by the altar and wait for his future wife. Before and after that moment? He doesn't know what to do. And that frustrates him.

It's not like he didn't want to get married to a woman he loves – Heck! The moment he proposed, he already had children in mind. How many does he want? Probably one or two. And he wants his daughters to look like his fiancée –But he can't tell his fiancée about his dilemma. She already has a lot on her plate and he can't possibly add more to that.

Asking his mother is not an option. Hamai Misa will go overboard! Her response to his announcement that he'll be getting married to a certain red head is an indication of how happy and excited she is. And his mother is already helping his fiancée and mother-in-law.

How about his father? Well, Len already asked the man but he got nothing more than what he already know. His father said he already forgot what he did during his wedding and all he could remember was his nervousness and excitement. If he learned something from his old man it was to leave the rest to the ladies and the wedding planner.

Very helpful.

Len sighed. He knew he had to do something other than wait. His nerves won't let him rest.

"What's wrong bro? You shouldn't be throwing your luck like that," Leon said then sipped something from the wine glass he's holding.

The ladies threw the gentlemen off to taste the wine and pastries that would be used during the reception while they try some dresses. The guys expected the ladies to join them later on knowing that they weren't trusted when it comes to the food and drinks.

Len poked the mini cake that was given to him to taste. "I don't know what to do," he replied honestly.

Yuu showed up behind Len holding another kind of mini cake. "I'm not a fan of sweets. The girls should be doing this," he said then tasted the fourth cake that was given to him. "You have to try the cakes, Len."

"You just don't poke the cake," Damon said, watching Len closely. Damon is mostly in charge of trying out the cakes since wines and Damon don't mix well. "Using your fork get a piece of it, raise it up to your mouth, eat it, taste it then gulp it down." Damon demonstrated then nodded at Len. "Do it."

Len groaned. "Don't be sarcastic. I know how to eat a damn cake!" He took a piece and tried the cake only to make a face. "Too sweet."

"You're worrying too much," Leon said then tried another type of cake to help Len.

"Have you chosen what you're going to wear?" Yuu asked.

"Yes," Len replied. Deciding that he'd be more helpful with the wines, he tried what was served to him by the wedding planner.

"How about the groomsmen' attire?" Damon asked.

Len choked on his drink. "I have to think about those?" he coughed.

Leon patted Len's back. "Duh! What did you expect? We groomsmen go wearing anything as long as there's a bowtie or necktie?"

"If you want a perfect wedding for your love you have to match our outfits with the bridesmaids. Just like how you blend music in an orchestra," Yuu told Len. "You can leave that part to the best man. I don't think you're good at blending anything but music."

Damon smirked. "Your fiancée might run away if you did it."

Len frowned at the thought of his fiancée not showing up at the church because he had chosen the wrong kind of suit for his groomsmen. It already took him almost a month to decide what to wear for his wedding. He thought any suit will do but after entering a shop he madea vow not to handle anything related to clothes on his own again.

He pushed his wineglass aside then looked at his best man. "I'll leave that to you."

His best man smiled. "Sure."

"Glad that's settled," Len mumbled.

Leon groaned after seeing Len's untouched wine. "Man, you're useless! You don't try the cakes because of your sugar level shit and now you don't want to try the wines! Do you expect us to do everything for you?"

"I can't drink," Len defended himself. "I'm driving, remember?"

"Get diabetes for your wedding! That's a kind of sacrifice for your wife!" Leon shoved a cake in Len's hands.

Len frowned at it. "You're kidding me."

"I'm surprised the bride hasn't backed out yet," Yuu whispered to Damon.

"No wonder the ladies didn't give Tsukimori much to handle," Damon whispered back. "They're even keeping a close eye on him and his decisions about the wedding, right?"

Yuu chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

**~WEDDING DAY~**

The groom already on his place breathing really deep "nervous son?" asked his father "mixed feelings I guess father" he looked at his father and the same time fixing his bow tie

"been there and done on that, my boy" said the oldest Tsukimori "nervousness and excitement? Not a good mix doesn't it grandfather?" Len remarked "indeed my boy" agreed by the old man

"now that I noticed your best man is late, best man supposed to be the one who's rooting for you right now" told by his father "since when did my brother cone on time?" with sarcasm

"master Len the bride will be here soon" informed by their butler

"thank you" he thanked and told his father to be on their places when people started to mur - mur and whisper women started giggling

"WHAT IN FRANZ SCHUBERT DAMN NAME ARE YOU WEARING?!" shouted by a surprised shocked Len

"hey, bro take it easy… why bother so much what to wear as long as you wear bow tie or neck tie... right?!"

And the groom face palmed and the mixed feelings turned to fear that his fiancée would no later on

"I'm scared of the other two…" he whispered

"ohh… come on bro… don't be woozy…" Leon patted his brother's back "that's what I'm fucking afraid of…" sighing

The bells started ringing and the brides maids are in place and what's more is the ladies are all red faced, no more like embarrassed except for one

"ohh my… I think Kaho nee chan's wedding served an early desert, yum" remarked by a certain dark brown haired bride's maid

Flower girls, ring bearer and brides maids with their groom's men marching down the aisle slowly to the beat of Mendelssohn's Wedding March curtsey of Seiso orchestra which Hamai hired

"we're going to deal with this later" Len sighed and straightened

His breath was taken away when he saw his wife to be marching down the aisle holding huge bouquet of white roses on her hands "can't wait to night? Bro?" whispered by Leon a little loud which earned the guest to chuckle

"shut up" he replied not batting an eye from his fiancée "that look says we're off the hook" said Damon

"not a chance… useless one…" retorted by Len, after his bride reached the altar Len's smile grew wider thinking _"this is it"_

"KYAA!" the groom and the bride got startled by that squeal and looked at the groom's men and best man waving at the ladies behind the bride "why am I dragged to this" sighed by Yuu

Kaho giggled and pinched Len's cheeks "you just served the desert early"

The priest cleared his throat "before I start, young lad is that really your groom's men and best man's attire?" the priest asked "it was short noticed father, but yes I think…" and they all heard Yuu groan

"at least we pulled an effort" Leon and Damon pulled a puppy eyes "why drag me on this…" complained by Yuu " you love us…" both guys smiled at him "I hate you two…" he dead panned

"you know, you three are crashing and ruining my wedding…" Len irritated "no… we're just making it memorable" said Damon and Leon and smiled afterwards

Len sighed "they're doing a great job on it" the bride giggled while her other hand tracing Len's bow tie

"you're lucky my wife's amused" Len said with a sour face without looking at them while both boys posing a peace sign and smiling

"w-we're not yet… you know… married…" the bride's blush is being covered by the veil "nope… not after an hour…" told by the three wise guys

"I agree on that…" smirked by Len "now father let's not take this long, knowing my excited brother is on a hurry giving me a playmate... I mean a niece or nephew…" joked by Leon and the audience laughed even the priest

Len's eyes rolled "we are gathered here today to witness the union of two hearts and soul in the matrimony of the Lord our God, is there anyone who oppose this" asked by the priest

The groom's men and the best man's necks clacked "I don't know if I asked for a best man and grooms men or bouncers…" he whispered and she giggled, little did Len know he thought they are the only ones in their world who could hear him, but the audience can hear him either and witness a different side of him

"well, dear this is amusing" Hamai told her husband "indeed it is, love" he chuckled "reminds me of my wedding day" the oldest Tsukimori sighed and shook his wife closer

The wedding proceeded smoothly with a little distraction from Leon and Damon which is being countered by the irritated groom, now the priest is commencing the wedding vows

"do you, Hino Kahoko , take Len Tsukimori, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." The priest

The boy's at Len's back sweating and keeping their hankies close nodding and whispering "I DO I DO!"

"my wedding is not a super bowl!" commented by Len irritated that sent the two at the back to shut up while Kaho giggled and a chuckle earned from the audience

"I do" she shortly answered with a smile and the guys smiled but that sent Len to heaven in just two words

"do you, Len Tsukimori, take Hino Kahoko, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

"I do!" he answered immediately

now it's time for the exchange of rings

"Kahoko, I have for you a golden ring with diamonds, the most precious Metal and gem, the ring has been carved infinity around that symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life to protect and care, it symbolizes that my love for you would never end and will never cease, this ring would be the sign of my vow to you and a reminder that I would never do that mistake in my life again, that left me sleepless over that years" he smiled and inserted the ring on her finger "I love you so much"

"YEEIII~ so cheesy!" said the two at his back the priest cleared his throat

"Len, I give you this ring as the sign of my love, trust, support and faithfulness. I place it on your finger as a I commit my life, my heart and my soul to you, I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of our vows that we have spoken today and a reminder that we are married" she giggled

"so possessive" commented by the three at the groom's back

The priest sighed and spoke while Kahoko whispering "are they always like that?!" and smiled "yeah… wait till you hang out with them which I would not let you" both smiling and whispering

"are you two listening?!" the priest's eye brow raised "ahem sorry father" said the couple

"now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest smiled to them "you've been waiting for this lad" he added

And in no time Len lifted her veil and kissed her lifting her up by hugging her by waist it took some time after they finished their long kiss which earned a loud cheer from the guests especially to Len's guys

Len resting his forehead to her whispering how much he loved her and how happy he is "you made us soo proud" Damon wiping fake tears making Kahoko giggle

"yeah… said by the guy who never had any girlfriend for years…" he retorted

"you did good" complimented by Yuu "uh.. huh said by the man who hasn't proposed yet" Len teased

"all I can say is… congratulation big bro!" said Leon smiling

"don't play safe Leon, we're gonna deal with this later…" said by Len without moving from his position

"THIS IS MY QUE!" shouted by a certain brunette "Amou chan! glad you could make it" greeted by happy Damon

"honey wait for me!" followed by a green haired pianist carrying a tripod "sorry dear" apologized by the queen of gossips

The couple poses on Amou's shots first was Len back hugging her next was face to face and kissing and so on.

The next was the whole family all formal, followed by individual families after that they took pictures with the bride's maid and groom's men formally, afterwards Len was left with the guys and took pictures with them

"oh… Len why don't you join them?! You know take off your top and be a stud muffin for just this one please!" Kaho gave her pouty face but he just kissed her and followed the boys taking off his top and placing the bowtie on his bare neck which Kahoko helped to fix

The four guys posed, legs spread and crossed their arms to their chest (like a bouncer on a bar) "hm.. buffy…" whispered by Kahoko to Hamai and her mother "I told you to keep a close eye on your husband when it comes to their outfits" commented by her mother and the three women giggled

Out of nowhere "this is the most memorable wedding I ever conducted on my entire living life" joked by the priest which the three ladies became startled

The last shot was with all the guests and the people attended and was begged by Leon to be wacky

The newlywed are at the middle, half naked groom carrying the bride the same time kissing her, the Hino family are posing a peace sign, the Tsukimoris are mixed of rock en' roll and thumbs up pose, Damon and Leon on a sexy pose, Yuu carrying Sakura with touching foreheads while Kira at their back glaring at Yuu

And the others doing a great job being funny for the final picture

After that they all headed to the reception, Leon, Damon and Yuu finally worn something decent like a plain black and white tux while Len worn his silver three piece tux, pink dress shirt and whit bowtie, while Leon worn the same thing but minus the blazer only the pink dress shirt white bowtie and silver vest

* * *

**~ THE RECEPTION~**

The reception was placed at the Tsukimori villa it was on their back yard which is a beach, suggested by Damon

All had settled in the groom and the bride seated in front with their family

"well, finally you look human again, I can't stand other women looking at you drooling" she commented

"are you jealous" with a smug smile whispering, little did the couple know two mischievous eyes are looking at them

After the toast and complements the lights when the huge LED screen switched on and a words formed "THE WEDDING CRASHERS" and Damon stepped on the mini stage "when Len, me, Yuu and Leon are out tasting cakes for this, we talked about sweets and Len right there was advised that "he should get diabetes so he could show that he actually pulled an effort preparing for his wedding but no luck he still sucked on it…" Damon teasing Len

"I told you I'm not a damn fan of sweets, she knows better of it" he yelled back "but why did sis in law put you to that job?!" asked by Leon, Len looked at Kaho "he got a damn point…"

"well, we" Damon pointing at Yuu, Leon and him on stage "help you make it up to her" added by Yuu

"now please come up here and help us" asked Damon "we're doing this making up to you too…" continued by Yuu

Len shrugged and headed to the stage giving Kaho a sweet kiss before standing, the four guys whispering and Damon started

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN NOW PLAYING SUGAR!" the screen changed with the word sugar and the lights focused on them

"I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees"

Damon on vocals Leon on lead guitar, Len on bass and Yuu on drums, Damon started singing and girls squealing, gesturing that everyone would stand and dance to the beat

"I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

"Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Leon joined him singing duet on chorus

"My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Leon sang this part

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Both again on chorus

"Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my"

Len singing solo, while grabbing the microphone walking towards Kahoko holding her close

"Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love and little sympathy  
So, baby, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?"

Both Len and Damon singing the chorus while Leon on second voice

People cheering and dancing complementing the stoic groom who actually good at singing (who was infected by Damon's talent)

"We got another guy who's not brave enough to ask the uncle if he could take his niece's hand! Len, Leon if you please?" asked Damon which Len shove the microphone to Yuu, Damon and Leon pulling him to go on front and Damon gave the signal to Leon by starting to strum and Len on second banged the drums while Damon on key board and they asked one of their good friend to help them on base "thanks Kyle" thanked Damon "no problem singing dude"

"show them you have balls man" pushed Len to Yuu

"Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah, yeah"

"'Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!"

Yuu looking at Kira with straight face

"Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude"

Not breaking the eye contact

"I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go"

He walked toward her and holding her hand

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!"

"Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?"

Yuu kneeled and showed her black box and when he opened she got surprised to see a silver diamond ring resting comfortably , she nodded.

When the guitar solo came up he hugged her and slow danced with her, family and guests congratulated them and cheering

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!"

"Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family"

"Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?"

After the song finished Yuu headed to Kira's table , bowed and asked for his blessing, Kira sighed and stood up and patted his shoulder "take care of her" with a smile

"I will, I will cherish her with all I have and all I got" kissing her hand "KISS! KISS!" Damon and Leon shouting Len and Kaho started to bang the wine glasses with forks and the others followed, Yuu have no choice but to kiss the embarrassed lady that he loves

The party carried on when Hamai remembered that the wedding is not complete without the wedding game that everyone loves throwing the bridal bouquet and the groom is going to get the garter from her thigh on the traditional way

Kahoko was seated on the middle of the stage while Len kneeling with a mischievous smirk, Len lifted the him of Kaho's gown and let his head go in and find that garter, bite is and pull it off

"what are you taking so long?" Kahoko red as her hair "savoring the moment" a muffle came out from the groom

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE MORE OF HER LATER! HECK A WHOLE MONTH EVEN! REMEMBER THE HONEYMOON!" shouted Damon

After he pulled the garter, the speaker informed that the bouquet is going to be thrown , all the bride's maids gathered and giggled

Sakura caught it and jumping and giggling

The garter was next to be thrown Damon didn't bother to go near Yuu so does Leon and the other boys, Yuu was glaring in every male who would step on the middle and Len just handed him the garter and laughed

Yuu kneeled and inserted the garter to her right thigh "HIGHER! HIGHER! HIGHER!" yelled by the boys when he obliged and put it higher, Sakura squeaked "that's to high!" she protested "sorry, I think my hand bum-"

He was cut off by her and he saw her red faced "want me to take it a little lower?" he asked "NO PERVERT! You're enjoying this are you?!" she glared at him

"WOAAH! EASY WITH THE LIBIDO MAN!" Damon teased him

After that the party started and everyone danced when Damon and Leon worn fedora hat and shades and started to sing Uptown funk both dancing classics, every one enjoying and having fun

The wedding was aired live by the medias that invited by Hamai, after wards Len grabbed Kaho to take the limo and head to their honeymoon.

**-END-**

* * *

**EXTRA**

"CRAP!" burst by Leon

"what's wrong man?!" asked Damon worriedly

"I forgot… to get us something to wear!" he confessed "we were too busy practicing" looking sad

"remember what you said?!" Damon looking at him with a smirk

"who cares as long as we are wearing a neck tie or bowtie?" looking at him

"bingo!" both smiling

"ohh… no you're not dragging me on that…" Yuu getting what the conversation is going

"grab him" ordered by Damon

* * *

**(A/N: **WOOOOOOOOO finally Ahaha thanks for Kurankira for a great idea and an awesome prologue and the cover tho… sorry for the crappy story line**)**


End file.
